Ask Not of the Fates
by Lee Lee Potter
Summary: Having killed Voldemort, Harry feels free to confess his love for Severus.


Harry/Severus

Mention of HG/RW

Warning: Character death

Rated G

Author: Lee Lee Potter

Summary: Having killed Voldemort, Harry feels free to confess his love for Severus.

Complete/Stand alone

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Beta: Magdelena

Notes: I don't recall where this evil little plot bunny came from, but I just couldn't ignore it.

I thank Xikum for some great ideas regarding the Chamber of Secrets.

And to Magdelena for beta

**Ask Not of the Fates******

Trapped within a silvery-gray sphere, Harry Potter fell back, hand clutching his scar.  His wand lay on the ground by his side where it had dropped from his hand just after killing the Dark Lord.  Severus Snape, who was laying by Harry's side, was not in much better shape as he had used up nearly all of his magical energy to keep the sphere from sealing until Harry had finished his incantation.

The pain in Harry's head finally stopped.  It was the sure sign that they had done it.  Voldemort was defeated.  His mind, body and soul ceased to be.  Who would have guessed it all would have come down to a game of chicken?  Who would save themselves?  Though it was rather one sided.  When Voldemort had initially cast the spell, enveloping them in the sphere, they knew it was only a matter of a blocking shield to prevent them from being sealed in.  But to do so, Harry would have to pause in the incantation that would be Voldemort's end.  The sphere, which was the image of liquid smoke, had been closing while Harry chanted.  Once closed, anyone caught inside would die a certain death.  The caster needn't keep the spell going as the sphere continually drew power from its victim(s) until their life-force and their magical energy was depleted.  There was a spell to open the sphere, but it took longer to cast then it would take for them to die inside.  Though, there was speculation that Dumbledore was powerful enough to break through in time.

Voldemort was sure Harry would have saved his own life, or at least Snape, the traitor would have, but Harry shocked him and continued to chant the complicated spell that would end it all for the Dark Lord.  Severus did all he could to keep the sphere from closing too fast.  He knew he'd sealed their fate by his choice, but so had Harry.  They both wanted the war to end.

"We did it," rasped Harry, a grin on his face.  Severus nodded a slow, tired nod.

"Yes, it's finally over.  I knew you would do it."

"Did you really?" asked Harry wondering when Severus had become so confidant in him.  "I suppose you had to believe we would.  We've done nothing but work towards this for the last five years.  No life to speak of, nothing but training and killing off Death Eaters until the opportunity arose to end this once and for all.  Did you imagine that we would spend our last seven or so years together, working so close?"

"I can't say I knew it would take so long. But I trusted you to get it done."

"When did you start trusting me?" asked Harry wryly.  He knew Severus trusted him, but wasn't sure when it had happed, or if he even needed an answer to his question.  But Severus replied, regardless of the rhetorical nature of the question.

"When you nearly killed yourself removing the Dark Mark from my arm.  That was when I was sure you meant business."

Years earlier, Harry, Ron and Hermione entered Auror training after finishing Hogwarts.  It wasn't the original plan, but the war was raging on, and the Wizarding world needed every able body to defend against Voldemort and his followers.  When it became clear the Order of the Phoenix was in more battles with the inner circle of Death Eaters than the units fighting for the Ministry, the trio quit the positions they'd held for five years and joined Dumbledore's fighting ranks full time.

Severus Snape reluctantly worked with Potter once again.  The Occlumency lessons began again.  They danced around each other for a year.  Harry losing his temper with Snape's attitude, and Severus refusing to believe he wasn't wasting his time.  It was after Ron's and Hermione' s deaths that he realized Harry Potter was as dedicated as he could be.  To prove his motivation to Snape, Harry had all but spent the next year as a hermit in the dungeons of Hogwarts.  Only a small handful of people even knew the man was in the castle.  It was during that time of self-imposed isolation that Severus was convinced Harry could care less about the headlines, or anything beyond killing Voldemort.

Six months after that, Harry had his chance at the Dark Lord.  The battle wasn't going as well as they'd have liked.  Albus tried not to interfere, knowing it had to be Harry to strike the final blow, but sadly he recognized that this was not to be the day to defeat the evil bastard.  With a defeated expression, Albus cast a powerful hex on Voldemort.  It was a destructive blow, but not enough, as he knew it wouldn't be to rid the world of Voldemort.  But it would end the day's battle, saving a few lives so that they could fight again another day.

What was the biggest shock of the day was moments after Voldemort fell and was taken to safety by his loyal followers, Harry abruptly turned to Severus, and hit him with a Petrificus Totalus.  He set up a barrier preventing anyone from interrupting and began to chant an incantation in Parseltongue.

Severus screamed from the pain radiating from his arm.  Harry vibrated with pain as well, his scar felt as if it would split his head open, but he continued to chant the spell until he could no longer see the Dark Mark on Snape's arm.  His task complete, Harry succumbed to his pain and passed out.  It wasn't until four days later when Harry woke, could they figure out what he'd done and how.  He had wanted to repay Snape for dedicating himself fully to Harry, improving their chances to win the war.  While Snape was teaching, Harry spent his free time doing research. He'd spent a great many hours exploring the Chamber of Secrets, only to find the Chamber had a great many secrets in addition to an overgrown snake.

In Salazar Slytherin's personal library, Harry found a treasure-trove of information. There was an entire room dedicated to the sharing of information only available to a Parseltongue.  Since the language of snakes could not be put in printed words, the room was filled with books spelled for viewing, much like Tom Riddle's diary.  In addition to the books, there were many pensieve bowls, each one dedicated to a different subject.  Harry spent hours learning about dark magic that would be used against him in battle, as well as the ways to defend against it.

It was during this research that Harry stumbled across the instructions for burning the mark.  It was unclear where the usage originated.  The mark of a family was traditionally burned into the skin of slaves and livestock.  It wasn't until much later when the spells were reworked to use the mark for summoning, or merely delivering pain.  The true find for Harry was the discovery of a reversal spell.  It was very complex and had to be memorized, as he couldn't write it down.

A Death Eater held prisoner was his test subject.  His first attempt had failed when Voldemort instantly recognized the sensation of a follower attempting to magically pull away, and sent such great pain through the link, that Harry was knocked back several feet, falling unconscious.  The Death Eater never recovered and was sent to St. Mungo's Hospital with little brain functioning.

Harry had jumped at the opportunity, when Albus took out Voldemort, albeit temporarily to reverse Severus' mark.  In the end, he'd released Severus from his life of servitude.  It was then that Severus changed his feelings for the man Harry Potter had become.  He trusted him whole-heartedly, bringing them into a close working relationship rivaled by none other.  With his newfound freedom, they began a series of missions to eradicate the followers of Dark Lord.

**'··O··'´**

Harry could feel himself getting weaker.  He'd depleted most of his magic killing Voldemort.  It wouldn't be long before the sphere absorbed all their energy, killing them both.

"I'm sure Albus is working on opening the sphere right now," Severus said in a comforting way that seemed foreign to Harry.  Severus was never comforting.

"I don't care if he does.  I've done what I needed to do, and I'm here with you," admitted Harry.  "I want for nothing else."

"Here with me? Surely you jest."  He watched Harry shake his head 'no'.  "If this really is our last moments, they should be in truth," snarled Severus.

"Be careful what you wish for," warned Harry with a weak smile.  "In truth, I've been in love with you for years."  He was relieved to have said it aloud.

Severus' eyes widened.  "Why would you not have mentioned this before?"  _Years before._  Severus leaned over Harry, his lips almost making contact when Harry pulled away.  Severus quickly schooled his face into a mask, hiding the hurt he felt when Harry winced back from him.

"I don't want our last moments to be a grasp at what could have been.  I've spent too many years convincing myself that I was content to be working by your side.  It wasn't what I wanted, but I've never been given what I truly wanted.  It was enough to be by your side for so very long, working in harmony, trusting each other to be there through more than I thought possible.  To die by you side having finally completed our ultimate mission is more than I dare ask of the fates."

"If we die here today we'll do so knowing we leave the Wizarding world with a brighter future than either of us could ever have imagined for ourselves.  Does that not merit us a few moments together? Could you begin your next journey with us just as friends?"  _Could you, if you knew I loved you too?_

"I'm content.  I would never have told you of my love before we defeated Voldemort.  It was love that did in Ron and Hermione.  Had they not hesitated at the crucial moment, they would still be alive.  It was their fear for their lover's life that made them hesitate.  We could not have worked that way, and I've no wish to spend my last few minutes desperately grasping at what I'll never truly have.  I'm sorry."

Severus placed his hand over Harry's, gently squeezing, praying to the powers that be, his small gesture was enough for them to have love in their next journey.  He watched as Harry's eyes slid shut.  _Did Harry feel his hand?  Was it enough?_

His own eyes closed, but then as if Severus had had an epiphany, he opened them again.  What if Harry needed to know he was loved for them to go on together as Ron and Hermione had?  _'Was it too late?_' he asked himself.  Severus didn't leave things to chance, or did anything half way.  He couldn't rest without having done all he could to ensure Harry knew he was loved in return.  Before this day, Severus expected no rewards in the after life.  He could only hope his actions earned him a chance at avoiding eternal damnation.  But now, knowing Harry loved him, anything seemed possible.

Severus placed the gentlest of kisses on Harry's lips.  It was a reverent kiss.  He wasn't sure at first, but Severus thought he briefly felt the smallest of tingles, as if they shared a spark of energy between them.  _Perhaps it was magic._  Encouraged by the sensation, he continued the kiss.  Emotions and desires he'd long ago suppressed in himself came rushing to the surface of his consciousness.  It was then that he felt his kiss returned.  The impossibly soft lips kissed him back.

_It hadn't been too late. _

They kissed passionately for what felt like eternity, and continued to do so when the sphere that had encased them vanished.  Severus ran his fingers over Harry's face, and mingled them in dark locks of hair.  Harry kept one hand holding fast to the back of Severus' neck keeping him close.  As long as Severus continued to kiss him, nothing else mattered.  Neither of them cared or even noticed Albus Dumbledore standing over them.  Albus was pleased to see they had realized each other's feelings at last.

Several days later, Albus dressed in his best robes for the day's ceremony.  He arrived early to allow himself a few private moments with Severus and Harry.  The Headmaster was pleased to see them dressed in matching robes of deep forest green.  They would be buried side by side, and hand in hand, just as Albus had found them.

**'..·'·.:'´ The End ':.·'·..·'´**

**…or perhaps their beginning. **


End file.
